Curse of the New Moon
by The Emcee
Summary: Alex is cursed. He's lived with this curse since he was thirteen years old, and he's kept it a secret from all of his friends. But Chris finds out. Three-shot John Cena and Evan Bourne in later chapters with Cody Rhodes, CM Punk, and Wade Barrett.
1. Alex

A/N: You honestly do not want to know where I got the storyline for this from. All I can say is that you will probably love it or kick my ass for it. Everything in this story is made up and cannot happen in any way, shape, or form whatsoever in real life. I own none of the wrestlers involved in this story and I have no power over them or their bodies. R&R. Enjoy.

**Curse of the New Moon**

_Alex_

Alex hated this time of month. The new moon that occurred every month was a pain in his ass. As far as he knew, there were only two other guys that he knew, both wrestlers, that suffered from the same curse he did. That didn't make him feel any better though, considering they didn't work for TNA. And although he had their phone numbers, he wasn't going to call them. They were both going through the same exact thing he was and he knew that they'd be hiding somewhere. Like he should be. But he wasn't.

For some God awful reason, he decided to not hide out like usual. Instead, he decided to go to the hotel bar wearing the clothes he usually wore during the new moon. His clothes were simple: a black tank top and jeans, and they fit him perfectly. He would have had his hoodie on, but he left it up in the room and he couldn't go back there, not like this. There was a chance he'd run into Chris and he'd die if Chris saw him like this.

With boobs and a vagina.

Ever since he was a teenager, Alex would change into a girl once a month during the new moon. No one knew why; not his parents, not his doctor, and definitely not himself. It was a simple fact of Alex's life, just like it was a fact that he was a wrestler and in love with his best friend. A best friend who also happened to be his tag-team partner and who had absolutely no idea about his condition. Anyway, Alex had been like this since he was a teenager. Once, his mom speculated that Alex was going through a natural cycle, like a girl's period, and that's why he'd turn into a woman with long, brown hair and real boobs. While that wasn't the greatest theory, it was the best one Alex and his family had come up with. Having this curse, being like this, was why Alex, John, and Evan often locked themselves in a room alone for twenty-four hours.

But instead of him being smart, Alex decided to go to the hotel's bar. Granted, he felt a strong pull, a compulsion almost, to do so, but still. He shouldn't have decided to roam, especially when he felt a pair of strong hands gently clasp his shoulders. Automatically, Alex's entire being tensed up. No one aside from his family had ever touched him in this state. His heart started beating faster and his face turned red. A shocked jolt passed through his body as he heard the guy speak.

"Hey. You looked lonely sittin' here by yourself, so I decided to come over and keep you company."

It was Chris and he had just picked out the rat he was going to take back to the room. Their room; the one in which Alex's beloved hoodie sat on the floor. Keeping his gaze focused on his beer, Alex tried to let Chris down gently.

"No thanks. I don't need any company." Chris remained unfazed and he sat down beside Alex close enough so that their shoulders brushed.

"You don't mean that." Alex rolled his eyes and flicked his long hair past his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah, I do, asstard." Chris laughed and grabbed Alex's chin gently, forcing brown eyes to meet blue.

"No, you don't. If you did, you would have looked at me when you said it." At times like this, Alex wondered if Chris actually did know about his curse. Even though, to Chris, Alex was just a random rat, he was right. If Alex did mean what he had said, he would have looked Chris in the eye. And he didn't. He wanted the older man close, he wanted to kiss him, fuck him, and love him. But Chris wasn't gay, and even if he was, he'd never want or love a freak like Alex.

"So, what's your name, sugar?" Alex almost scoffed at the pet name and at the smirk on Chris' face. Instead, he looked away and took a swig from his beer.

"Alex." Chris' smirk widened and he pulled Alex closer.

"You look like an…_Alex_." Hearing Chris say his name in such a husky tone made him shiver.

"I-I guess." He nearly gasped when Alex felt Chris' lips on his neck, placing soft, tender kisses on it. Chris' administrations continued, a soft moan escaping Alex's lips, and he felt Chris smirk.

"God, you're beautiful, 'Lex." More kisses were peppered on his neck and continued upward until Chris' lips connected with his own. Alex lost all control at that point, and he kissed Chris back hungrily.

The kiss was hot and heavy, full of passion and lust, and it was just the type of kiss Alex always imagined he'd share with Chris. He scooted closer to the older man, wanting to be closer, _needing_ to be closer. When Chris placed both of his hands on Alex's hips and hoisted him onto his lap, Alex nearly died. They were so fucking close and much more intimate than they've ever been. And Alex knew he needed to stop this. No one, aside from his family, had ever seen him like this, let alone talk to him, hold him, or kiss him. In this cursed state, Alex was a virgin. Although he's had sex as a man, though not since he discovered his feelings for Chris , Alex hasn't had sex as a woman. After all, who'd want to fuck a freak like him?

Chris, apparently.

"We should take this back to the room." Dumbfounded and light-headed, Alex nodded mutely. With their hands clasped together, Alex followed Chris back to their hotel room.

Their trip back to the room took longer than it actually should have. Chris stopped Alex a few times in order to make out with him. It was as if Chris had zero patience; their kisses became more urgent and needy, and Chris' hands were _everywhere_ on his body. His body felt like it was on fire, and their last make out session almost ended with Alex riding Chris in the fucking hallway. By the time they arrived at their room, Alex was practically begging Chris to fuck him. Some of the shit Chris said and did to him turned Alex on so God damned bad that he was almost positive the older man knew about his cursed state.

Finally, after fumbling around with the key card, Chris managed to open the door and they stumbled in. Chris was all over him in a heartbeat and they started kissing once again. Guiding Alex backwards until he hit the bed, Chris pulled away, smirking triumphantly, and pushed the brunette onto the bed. Chris climbed on top of him and attacked his neck and collarbone with kisses and bites that drove Alex insane. Alex's hands were all over the body above him; touching him, feeling him. One hand came to rest on Chris' clothed erection, and he began to massage Chris through his jeans. A smirk cross his face when Chris stopped kissing his neck and moaned, his hips thrusting into Alex's hand.

"God, 'Lex…so damn…good." Alex continued stroking Chris until the older man couldn't take it anymore and pulled away. Sitting back, Chris tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side. The brunette's brown eyes raked over his partner's toned body, milking in every little detail, which made Chris smirk. Leaning in, Chris' lips caressed Alex's ear as he spoke.

"Go on, 'Lex. Touch me."

Alex's hands shot out and started to roam over Chris' chiseled chest, stroking his abs with tender care. Although he's seen Chris' gorgeous body countless times, he's never been able to touch him; not like this, anyway. Chris' hands were running down Alex's chest, sending pleasant shivers throughout his body when they raked over his boobs and stopped when they came to the end of the tank top. Gripping the material, Chris lifted it up and over Alex's head, and the younger man swore silently at himself for not having put a bra on. A blush started coloring his face and Alex turned his head away from Chris in shame, afraid that his best friend really did know who he was. But instead of hearing remarks of disgust and anger, Alex hears a gentle intake and release of breath before Chris covered his body and turned Alex's head back towards him.

"Alex, you are so fucking beautiful. So fucking beautiful…"

Alex should have realized that this wasn't how Chris usually treated rats, especially after his break up with Jaime, but he couldn't form a single, coherent thought. Chris was kissing him and touching him and Alex's senses were on fire; all of a sudden, Chris was all around him and he just couldn't get enough.

Hands roamed and fierce kisses were exchanged until one of Chris' hands trailed down to Alex's jeans. His hand went underneath the waist bands of the jeans and the boxers and started touching him. It was a very odd sensation, seeing as how Alex had never been touched there, but it felt good after a while. Actually, having Chris' fingers there felt fucking amazing and he begged for more. Retracting his hand, Chris unbuttoned and unzipped Alex's jeans before tugging them down along with the brunette's Batman boxers. Kicking them off, Alex shifted, slightly uncomfortable, underneath Chris' gaze. Lifting his left hand, Chris placed it on Alex's chest and ran it down between his boobs and all the way to his lower stomach before it stopped. Hesitantly, Alex looked up at Chris and saw that the older man's blue eyes were filled with lust, want, and love, and completely focused on his hand. Then, his eyes flickered to meet Alex's brown ones and he smiled as he stood up and removed his own pants and boxers. Alex moaned at the sight of Chris' proud erection and he pulled Chris to him, forcing him on top as they kissed.

Easily, with no effort at all, Chris situated himself in between Alex's legs and spread them apart with his thighs. Alex moaned as Chris kissed, sucked, and bit at his chest while his hands stroked his sides. The younger man pulled Chris closer, his hands running through soft, blonde hair and stroked the strong, muscular back of his partner. Suddenly, Chris surged forward and entered him, breaking through his walls and barriers. Digging his nails into Chris' back, Alex cried out in both pleasure and pain. Chris' movements stilled, and he lifted his head, realization and concern apparent in his blue eyes.

"Oh shit, 'Lex… I didn't-"

"Just shut up and move, moron!"

Nodding, Chris leaned down and kissed Alex, rough and hard, before he pulled himself out and entered him again. A strangled sound, like a mix between a cry and a moan, escaped Alex's lips and Chris broke away to trail hot kisses down his neck. Chris continued to thrust in and out of Alex's tight heat, setting a fast, urgent rhythm that made Alex feel fan-fucking-tastic and he clawed at Chris, wanting him close, needing him close. Feeling Chris inside him, feeling his kisses and his bites, was like a dream: too good to be true. Yet here they were, having the hottest, most passionate sex of his life. And he never wanted it to end.

All too soon, Alex felt his stomach tighten and he knew that he was going to cum soon. Judging by how rough and erratic Chris was becoming, he, too, was close, and the thought of Chris filling him up with his seed made Alex moan loudly. Nibbling his way up to Alex's ear, Chris kissed it before he spoke.

"Come for me, baby. Scream my name, Let everyone know who you belong to."

Hearing Chris' voice was what did it, and Alex cried out Chris' name loudly as Chris entered him one last time, making him see white light. After one last thrust, Chris came deep inside him, growling out Alex's name as though he were claiming a mate. Panting, Alex fell back onto the bed, Chris following suit and landing on top of him, panting as well. They laid there in silence, coming down from their respective highs, and eventually Chris rolled off of Alex. Tired and about to fall asleep, Alex turned and cuddled into Chris, sighing softly. He was asleep within seconds.

**. . . . .**

Alex woke up back to his normal, all male self. It was a little after two-thirty in the morning, so he had more than enough time to get some more sleep before he had to get up. But as he relaxed, he realized that he wasn't in his own bed, that he was snuggled up close to someone, that that someone was Chris, and that they were both naked. Memories from the night before started flooding his mind and Alex practically flung himself away from Chris, waking the blonde instantly. Scrambling back on the floor, Alex didn't stop until his back hit the wall. And then, he was trapped.

Trapped between Chris and the wall. Trapped between the horrible scene that was to follow and the most amazing evening he's had in a long time.

Chris stood up, shaking his head and looking tired and confused and so damn beautiful. Such a sight almost made Alex whimper, but he didn't. He had to stay quiet. Since Chris was probably pissed beyond belief, Alex definitely wouldn't help himself if he said anything. His only option was to take his punishment, punishment for not listening to reason and giving into temptation. Alex should have hid out in the room or _something_ last night instead of whoring himself out to his _straight_ best friend who probably hated his guts now.

"'Lex? What're you doing on the floor?" Alex didn't say anything. He just sat there, staring at the floor with a sheet wrapped around his body, waiting for the disgust and rage and hatred to fill Chris' voice when he realized what had happened and how much of a freak Alex was. But none of that came. Chris crouched down in front of him and forced him to look at him, his blue eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong, baby?" Alex tried to get away from him, but to no avail. He was already backed up against the wall, and it was crystal clear that Chris had no intentions of letting him go.

"Alex…? Alex! Patrick, dammit, stop it and look at me!"

That made Alex stopped. Chris never used his real name, not unless he had too or was angry. Alex flinched away from him and went still, allowing Chris to approach him, his entire body shaking. He had been such a fucking idiot. If he hadn't given into to Chris the night before, he'd still have his best friend. But it was too late to take any of it back and he was going to lose the one person he cared for above all others, the only person that helped him get through the day alive and in one piece. It was the most unbearable feeling in the world.

"Sorry! I'm sorry…I'm so fucking sorry, Chris! I didn't…I didn't mean to…I just…I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

"Alex, what the hell are you talking about?" Tears were flooding his brown eyes, and Alex fought in vain to keep them at bay. Unfortunately, they started to fall regardless of his wishes and Chris scooted closer to him, wiping the tears away as he let Alex continue.

"I…I should have told you...what I was… I'm a freak, I know! A sick, disgusting freak and I'll understand if you hate me and want nothing to do with me. I just…God, I couldn't say no to you and I…I… Just… I'm sorry!" As he apologized, Chris pulled him into his arms and held him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and trying to calm him down. When Alex had calmed down enough, Chris placed a loving kiss on Alex's forward and pulled away so he could look into red, puffy brown eyes.

"Alex, listen to me, okay?" Alex nodded before Chris continued.

"I've known for a while now that you turn into a girl during the new moon."

"Wh-what?" Alex couldn't believe it. He honestly could not believe it. Chris knew…he knew about his curse for a while now? But how…?

"One night, I came back from the bar and you were in the shower. I stumbled into the bathroom because I had to take a leak, but I stopped when I saw you, and let me tell you, I've never been more thankful for shitty, clear shower curtains in my whole life." Alex continued to look dumbfounded and Chris continued.

"Anyway, I saw you through the shower curtain, and I was completely floored. You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. You were so flawless…so beautiful. I slept with the most uncomfortable hard on ever. I couldn't figure out what was going on though, so I kept my eyes on you and I watched you and I noticed something. Every new moon, my best friend would turn into the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on."

"So you…you like me? But only the…female me?" Alex's heart sank, but Chris started talking again, drawing his attention back to the older man.

"At first, yeah. I liked you, but just the female you. But that was what got me to notice you. _All_ of you, and before I knew it, I was falling in love with my best friend. That's why I broke up with Jaime. She may be hot, but she has nothing on you, both forms of you." Alex felt more tears start to well up and he tried to look away, but Chris wouldn't let him.

"But…but…I'm a _freak_! Chris, I'm a horrible, disgusting, dirty freak! Who would want to be with someone like…like me?" Chris' eyes hardened and he pulled Alex closer to him so that they were only a few centimeters apart.

"You listen to me, Patrick Martin. You are not a freak. You got me? You. Are. Not. A. Freak. You have a unique condition, one that you didn't ask for, and you can't help that. You're beautiful, Pat. I see it; your family sees it. Why can't you?"

"You..you've talked to my family about…this?" Chris smiled softly and placed a loving kiss on Alex's forehead.

"Yeah, I talked to them about it. I wasn't too sure about my findings, so I went to them, and they confirmed everything." Alex couldn't believe it. This was way too good to be true. Releasing a shaky laugh, Alex looked down, unsure and uncomfortable.

"You're not ribbing me, are you?" Chris growled and he stood up, pulling Alex with him, causing the sheet to fall from his body. Grabbing his hands, Chris forced Alex to touch his erect manhood.

"Does it look like I'm ribbing you, Alex?" Alex shook his head and he slowly started to stroke Chris' member, causing the older man to lean in closer to him, placing kisses on his already marked neck.

"You're so gorgeous, Alex. And you're mine. All mine. You got that?" Alex whimpered as Chris pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"Y-yeah…I got it." Chris smiled and kissed Alex, making the younger man moan and press their bodies closer together.

"I love you, Alex. So fucking much. I'm sorry it took me so damn long to figure it out." Rubbing Alex's bare back, Chris pulled the brunette towards the bed. Alex complied and followed him, laying on top of him when Chris pulled him down.

"I…I love you…too, Chris." God, saying it out loud was hard for him, but Alex would freely admit that it was worth it.

He may have been a freak, but he was Chris' freak, and that was more than enough to put him to sleep at night.

A/N: To answer a few questions that may pop up, Alex was, indeed, a girl when Chris picked him up. Alex is definitely insecure about his, uh, feminine problem and about his feelings. And Chris really does love him.

I know that you must be thinking that I'm crazy, but I've been wanting to write this for a while now. Also, there will be two other chapters, though they won't focus on Alex and Chris. The next one will be about John Cena and the last will be about Evan Bourne. Both were mentioned in the story above. I hope you liked it!


	2. John

A/N: I tried to tell you guys that you'd either like this or that you'll kick my ass, but you didn't believe me. However, for those of you who took the time to read this and kind of like it, or just flat out liked it, I thank you. Here's John's chapter of the story. I hope you like it. R&R. Enjoy!

**Curse of the New Moon**

_John_

John hated being a freak. He really, truly did, even if he wasn't the only one who had this bizarre condition. This condition made him way too self conscious and, because of it, he hid away from the world, in fear of being found out and torment. It was one thing to be tormented by his peers when he was a kid growing up in West Newbury; it was a completely different thing being found out by the entire company, or worse: the entire world.

Luckily, that hadn't happened yet. The only ones in the company who knew about his…condition were Mr. McMahon, Randy, Wade, and Phil. But no one else knew, and he was more than happy about that. If anyone else found out… Even thinking about it sent shivers down John's spine. There were many people within the company who didn't like him, and they'd descend upon him like ravenous wolves if they found out that John Cena, The Champ, the Cenation Leader, turned into a woman every single new moon.

Upon his arrival at the WWE, John had explained his condition to Mr. McMahon. At first, his boss didn't believe him. But after a good, long talk, and a few pictures showing that he wasn't ribbing the man, Mr. McMahon believed him and they discussed what exactly happened and what John would do. It was simple: John would hide out until he had returned to normal. That was all there was to it.

At least, that was the plan. Everything kind of went downhill with the Nexus story line. The storyline was great: it was different and it put the fans on edge. It also introduced John to Wade Barrett. Despite the persona he displayed for the WWE universe, Wade was actually a really nice guy. A good guy, one that cared for his friends and his teammates. And one that caught John's eye immediately.

Wade was everything John wanted in a lover: he was smart, handsome, sweet, and a hard worker. And he'd probably freak out if he ever found out about John's condition. So he tried to keep his distance; he tried to not get close to the Brit. But that was next to impossible. As the Nexus storyline continued, John was forced to spend more and more time with Wade. Not that he minded it, because he really didn't, but it made everything hard on him. How was he supposed to keep his feelings and his condition a secret?

He couldn't.

He didn't.

No matter how much he tried to ignore his feelings, he just couldn't. Especially when Wade made it very clear that he had his eyes on John as well. But John tried – God, did he try – to stay away from the younger man.

In the end, luck was definitely not on John's side. Wade cornered him and confessed his feelings, ending everything with a kiss. The kiss they shared was everything John had hoped it would be: rough, hard, passionate, and possessive. Thank God that Wade had decided to confront him after the show, because they locked the locker room door and fucked like animals. Wade claimed John as his that night, and after that, everything seemed to fall into place.

Except that John hadn't told Wade about his condition. He should have told him right off the bat. After all, John was a freak and Wade had the right to know that he was dating someone like him. But John didn't tell him; at least, not right away. A few weeks after they started dating, it was time for the new moon, and John did the same thing he did every new moon: he disappeared until it was over. It never occurred to him that Wade would text and call him; it never occurred to him that Wade would get worried; and it never occurred to him that Wade would come and look for him. And John sat, alone, in his hotel room, listening to Wade pounding away on his door, practically begging to be let it, wondering what was going on, what he had done wrong. Listening to the younger man broke his heart, and as soon as John was back to normal, he sought Wade out and told him everything.

Naturally, Wade thought that everything John had told him was a joke. At first. But after an intense staring contest, and after John told him to ask Mr. McMahon or Randy about it, Wade eventually caved in. Wade asked him a lot of questions. Like: when did it first start? And: How long did John stay a woman? John felt uncomfortable answering the questions; aside from his family, Mr. McMahon, and Randy, no one knew about his condition, and the ones that did know didn't ask any questions about it. They all knew that John was just as stumped and baffled as they were. It didn't take long for John to get frustrated with all of the questions and he snapped at Wade. The questions stopped immediately.

John felt bad for snapping at Wade, but what else could he do? Their relationship was on the line because he hadn't told Wade the truth about himself. It was very possible that Wade would break up with him and not want anything more to do with him. He wouldn't blame the younger man if he did that. Who'd want to be with someone so…so…weird, so freakish and abnormal? So John waited in silence, the tension thicker than pea soup. Wade remained quiet for a minute or so longer, and then he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, John."

Those words weren't what John was expecting. With wide, shocked eyes, John looked up and locked eyes with the Brit. Wade wasn't looking at him in hatred, disgust, or repulsion. Instead, his green eyes were soft, gentle, and understanding, reflecting his intense feelings, all of which made John blush a little. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, Wade continued to speak.

"You haven't told anyone but Mr. McMahon and Randy, right?" John nodded and Wade continued.

"So, only two people – well, now three – outside of your family knows about your unique condition?" Again, John nodded, frustration beginning to build once again. Wade must have noticed because he sat down beside John and pulled the older man into his side, a place that John fit into perfectly.

"Then it's only natural that you wouldn't want to tell me. After all, we've only just started our relationship, John, and you must have been afraid of what I'd think of you if I saw you in your…other form. Which is why you shut yourself away from the world until it was over. Now that I know everything, I can't be angry or upset at you. It's understandable that you wouldn't want me to know right away; we've been dancing around each other since we first met, and our relationship is still new.

"But John, you must understand something: I would never think less of you. Ever. We've been working together for quite some time and we've gotten to know each other fairly well, in my opinion at least, and I know that you'd never keep anything like this from me just for shits and giggles. I'm not the type of gentleman who walks away from someone he cares about just because there may be something unique about them. If I were that type of guy, I'd be even more shallow and self-centered than Cody Rhodes. I don't care about you because of your fame or you good looks, although the good looks are a bonus. I care about you because you're you. And nothing is going to make me change my mind."

Hearing those words come out of Wade's mouth made John tear up. He didn't cry though; he refused to. Instead, he kissed Wade, hard and passionate, just like their first kiss, and they ended up on the floor, with Wade on top of him. Knowing that Wade didn't find him repulsive, knowing that the younger man wasn't going to leave him, lift a giant weight off of John's shoulders. One that he'd been carrying around with him ever since he was a teenager and had first undergone his strange transformation.

After that point, their relationship grew and intensified, made stronger by their mutual agreement to bring Phil into their relationship.

As the Nexus storyline continued, Phil's involvement in it continued until, eventually, he replaced Wade as the leader of the Nexus. That was one of the many turning points Creative planned for the storyline. Behind the scenes, John and Wade got along with Phil very well. He may have been quiet, but once they started a decent discussion, it was hard to get him to stop, though neither of them wanted him to. Although John and Wade both talked to each other about Phil, they didn't approach him on the matter. At least, not until _that_ night.

That night was, of course, the new moon, and John had, mistakenly, left his and Wade's hotel room to go to the vending machine for a Pepsi. And who did he happen to pass on his way to the vending machine? Phil. Phil saw him in all of his feminine glory, and he had been intrigued. John knew right off the bat that Phil had been intrigued by his female self. Why else would he have turned around and followed John to the vending machine? It's not as though John was an extremely beautiful woman; in his opinion, as well as Randy's and Wade's, his female build resembled at of Beth Phoenix, which made sense. Beth was a beautiful woman, but she didn't turn Phil's head. So why had John, who resembled Beth Phoenix, been able to catch Phil's eye?

He had no idea. All he knew was that he was being watched by Phil, and he kind of liked it. John felt those sharp eyes on him all the way back to his hotel room, where he quickly stepped inside and told Wade what had happened. They both knew that Phil would have questions the following day, but they weren't going to search for him. Both of them knew that Phil would come to them. And that he did.

When Phil came to John and Wade and asked who that woman was, John explained to him what he went through. Phil sat there, listening quietly to everything John explained to him. After all was said and done, Phil continued to stay quiet, obviously thinking. Finally, he nodded and looked up at the older man.

"Makes sense. It would explain why you'd disappear once a month. And why Randy would jump all over someone if they even mentioned where you ran off to." To say that John was shocked would be an understatement. That response wasn't the one he was expecting and, judging by the look on his face, Wade wasn't expecting it as well.

"What? You're just going to accept it? Just like that?" Phil stared at John for a moment before responding.

"John, I don't know you as well as Randy does. Hell, you're best friends, so that makes sense. But I know that you're not the kind of person who would lie about something like this. Rib someone once in a while, yeah, but we all do that. But outright lie? That's not the John Cena I know."

"Oh. Well that's…that's good." Wade rubbed John's back, trying to ease some of the tension out of his lover's shoulders. Phil leaned forward and licked his lips.

"Now John…why do you lock yourself up in a room whenever you turn into a woman? From what I saw last night, you're a pretty damn hot woman." John felt his face redden and he looked up at Wade, who was nodding in agreement with Phil.

"That being said, John, I've noticed something else about you. Actually, about the _both_ of you." Wade shared a questioning look with John, who shrugged and looked back at Phil.

"I've seen the looks you two have given me. I know what you both want. And, although I'm flattered, I gotta tell you two that I'm partial to girls." John nodded and looked down. He figured that Phil wouldn't want to be in a relationship with one man, much less two of them who are already in a relationship. That would have been too damn weird.

"However, I'm willing to make an exception…once a month, at least."

And that's how their weird relationship started. At first, the only time Phil would sleep with John, and maybe Wade, was during the new moon. But as time wore on, the three of them managed to form a strong bond, and the relationship went from having just two people to having three. None of them regretted it; none of them would change a thing about their relationship. Being with Wade and Phil allowed John to become more comfortable in his own skin, and he even risked going out during the new moon to conquer his own insecurities.

Which is what he was doing right now. It may have been a stupid decision, but the three of them had the day off. The day outside was beautiful and John thought it'd be a good idea to go somewhere, just the three of them. Phil was all for it, but Wade was hesitant. He knew what could happen if anyone else from the company spotted the three of them together; more importantly, he didn't want John to feel even more self-conscious than he already was. But John had never really gone out into the world when he was in his feminine form and he felt the urge to take a risk. Perhaps it was because of Phil's influence, but he wanted to go outside, in the sunshine and the cool breeze. John wanted to live a little in his womanly form.

So, they decided to go to a nearby mall. It had two levels, a nice food court, and plenty of shops with plenty of people. The perfect place to blend into a crowd of people should anyone from work decided to go to the mall as well. John was wandering around FYE, looking at the various movies they had, seeing if any would peek his interest. Phil had been with him, but he went to go look for Wade, who had managed to get himself lost. So John – known as JC while in his female form – was left alone in the store. He didn't mind it though; there weren't a lot of people in the store, and the people who were here were preoccupied with their own shopping exploits.

At least, that's what he thought, until he felt a presence beside him and heard an all too familiar voice speaking to him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Looking up, John saw none other than Alberto Del Rio, smirking down at him. He groaned inwardly and tried to keep himself busy by rummaging through the movies. It wasn't that he didn't like Del Rio; the guy was okay, a bit arrogant, but not as bad as he portrayed in front of the cameras. There was just something about the guy… John had no idea what that something was, but it was enough to make him hesitant.

"I'm kind of busy… Would you mind leaving me alone?" Del Rio's smirk widened and he inched closer to John, who rolled his eyes. What did he have to do to get the guy to leave him alone?

"Seriously, leave me alone. I'm not interested." Del Rio chuckled and tucked a strand of John's dark hair behind his ear. God, being a woman once a month sucked ass.

"Oh, I think you will be when you hear what I have to say, _John Cena._" John stopped looking through the movies and looked up, wide eyed, at Del Rio. The taller man's smirk widened and he wrapped his arm around John's shoulder, ushering them out of the FYE store.

"Tha's more like it. Now, John, let's go outside where we won't be overheard by anyone, especially your two lap dogs."

John, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself, just went along with it, figuring that he'd be able to fight the Hispanic man once outside. In a matter of minutes, they were outside in the parking lot, heading towards Del Rio's car. Del Rio let go of him as he got his keys out, and John made his escape, running as fast as he could, heading towards the mall. Unfortunately for him, Del Rio was on his ass in a matter of minutes. Slamming John against a car, Del Rio put his lips right to John's ear.

"You're going to regret doing that. I was going to give you an option, but now, I think I'm just going to fuck you _and_ tell everyone I know what you really are. You're a freak, John Cena, a freak that turns into a woman, and I'm going to have a lot of fun fucking you hard and raw. I-"

Suddenly, Del Rio's next sentence was cut short as he was pulled away from John. Feeling the other man's wait lifted from his body, John turned and saw Wade and Phil wrestle with Del Rio. Feeling someone standing beside him, John turned and saw Randy, arms folded over his chest and glaring his infamous Viper glare at Del Rio.

"If you ever, ever, try any sort of bullshit with her again, I will personally kill you! Do you understand me?" John had never seen Wade so angry, nor Phil, and they were more than angry. Livid. Pissed off. Whatever the word was for it, John had never seen them like this, beating the shit out of a co-worker outside of the ring, and it surprised him that they'd do that on his behalf. Randy must have been reading his mind or something, because he spoke up as he, too, continued to watch the assault.

"It shouldn't surprise you so much, John. You mean a lot to Wade and Phil and they'd do anything to keep you safe. Especially during your period." John frowned at his best friend.

"I've told you numerous times, Randal, don't call it my 'period'." Randy smirked and chuckled.

"I suppose you'd prefer I call it your 'time of month' then?" John sighed and shook his head. His blue eyes turned back to Wade and Phil, who had stopped beating the living hell out of Del Rio. Phil crouched down while Wade towered over the injured man lying on the blacktop parking lot.

"If I were you, Alberto Rodriguez, I'd think twice about coming near John again. If you want to get laid, go find a rat. Oh, and if you even think about telling a single person John's secret, will fucking kill you and hide your body in a place where not even the crows will land their droppings on you. Got it?" Vaguely, Del Rio nodded his head, and Phil stood up, glaring down at the man.

Phil and Wade made their way over to where John and Randy were standing. John was pulled into a tight hug by Phil, who nuzzled his neck lovingly. Wade crowded the two and enveloped John in his arms once Phil had released him. Pressing a kiss to John's temple, Wade sighed in relief.

"Thank God you're okay… I don't know what I'd have done if he touched you…"

"No one's allowed to touch you like we do, John. We'll beat the shit out of them if they do." John nodded and rubbed Wade's back, breathing deeply and inhaling his lover's scent.

"I know. Thank you. And I'm sorry." John pulled away from Wade when he heard Randy scoff.

"Don't apologize, dipshit. It's not your fault Del Rio's an asshole who can't keep his hands to himself." John laughed and shook his head while they made their way back into the mall.

John was a freak, there was no doubt about it, but he wasn't alone. Aside from the others who were just like him, he had two lovers who cared for him deeply and a best friend who always had a way to make him laugh. Even if Del Rio didn't heed Phil's warning, as long as he had the people he loved, he would be okay.


	3. Evan

A/N: Here is the final chapter of my gender-bending story. I'm glad that those of you who have read these wee little chapters have liked them. Perhaps I'll do more someday, but for now, this is all I'm doing. Thanks for all of the support! R&R. Enjoy!

**Curse of the New Moon**

_Evan_

Evan was special. His mother and father had told him that every day since before he could remember. He was special, and his condition was special. Of course, Evan didn't need his parents to constantly tell him that; he knew he was special. After all, he was the only guy in his school, in his town, and maybe in the whole state, that turned into a girl. How could that not be considered special? Sure, he may have been thought of as strange, weird, or a cross dresser, but Evan didn't care. They were just jealous.

Because, honestly, Evan thought he made a pretty good looking girl.

And regardless of if it was the new moon or not, Evan still went to high school. Just because he had boobies didn't mean that he was a freak or a weirdo. He was special; _gifted_ as his grandmamma would say. And, eventually, his friends and peered stopped freaking out whenever he'd arrive at school wearing girl clothes for his girly body. It made sense that he'd wear girl clothes when he was a girl; if he wore his usual clothes, people would have thought that he was a dyke. Evan is definitely _not_ a dyke. How could he be when he wasn't actually a girl? Besides, he liked guys way too much to like girls.

So, whenever the new moon came about, Evan made sure to have some girl clothes ready and waiting. More out of habit now, than anything else. As a teenager new to his unique transformation, he kind of enjoyed being a girl for that one day a month. Now, as an adult and as a wrestler for the WWE, Evan was less enthused about it. He still likes having his condition, as it doesn't hold him back from being who is he, but he isn't flaunting it anymore. Not like he used to as a teenager.

Sure, he still thought that he looked pretty when he was a girl, but he didn't go out of his way or anything. Instead, whenever the new moon would arrive, he would usually chill out in his hotel room or at home or whatever. He rarely went out, mainly because the last time he did, his friend, Jack, tried to sleep with him. That wasn't a good night for either of them. It wasn't because Jack wasn't good looking, because he was, but Evan didn't like Jack that way. However, the experience lifted a small weight off of Evan's shoulders. The only person in the company that knew about his condition was Mr. McMahon. Now that Jack knew he wouldn't have to hide from his friend.

So, Jack cornering him and trying to kiss him was actually a good thing.

Currently, Evan was sitting in one of the seats at the empty arena. Well, as empty as it could be. All of the fans had gone home after the house show and the wrestlers were planning on leaving as well. That is, until they were forced to remain in the arena due to a snow storm. Apparently, it had started as a usual down pour of snow that accumulated and gotten worse as the show progressed. The fans were lucky it ended when it did, or else they, too, would have been locked within the building along with a lot of sweaty and cranky wrestlers. Most of the guys were backstage, in the locker room or wherever, doing whatever. Not Evan. No, he decided to venture out into the arena in his jeans and a t-shirt and watch the clean-up crew do their job.

He probably shouldn't have ventured away from Jack and Kofi, who now knew about Evan's secret. After all, he wasn't in the show as scheduled – thank you very much, new moon – and Mr. McMahon told him to just hide out or stay with Jack and out of sight. Which is what he did, for the most part. However, it was extremely boring in the locker room while the show was going on, so Evan snuck out and went exploring. That's how he ended up sitting in one of the many empty seats, keeping a vigilant watch on the clean-up crew.

As he watched them, his mind wandered to the person he was most…intrigued about, the one that made him reject Jack on that fateful night. Evan knew that, had it not been for his interest in Cody, he probably would have slept with Jack. However, he _was_ interested in Cody. But Cody had little to no interest in him, which is why Evan was trying his best to get over the third generation wrestler. For the most part, it was working, but since the start of the Conspiracy storyline that Creative cooked up, he's been spending more time with the younger man. Too much time. And that wasn't good. He didn't need to be constantly reminded that he had absolutely no chance at being with Cody.

Sighing, Evan stared at the deserted ring and started to chew on his bottom lip. Getting over someone was harder than he though…

**. . . . .**

Cody was more than ready to make his move. His gaze had rarely left Evan's form since the end of the show. Yes, he was being a creepy stalker who was watching the shorter man from the shadows. No, he didn't care that he was being a creepy stalker who was watching the shorter man from the shadows. He had had a thing for Evan since they first met, but he wasn't too sure of himself at the time. Despite what Creative often came up with in regards to his character, Cody wasn't all that narcissistic and vain. Sure, he wanted to look good, but what guy didn't? Especially considering the business he was in. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that you had to look the part as well as act it.

But Evan went overboard.

No matter what was going on, Evan was always so energetic, so optimistic and hyperactive. That wasn't a bad thing, though; it was what first drew Cody to the older man. But Cody couldn't help but wonder where Evan got all of his energy. It was as though the high flyer was running on supercharged batteries that never ran out of juice. He guessed that it really didn't matter; either way, Evan never failed to turn him on. Inside the ring and out of it, just hearing Evan's voice would keep Cody's hand going all night long.

He wanted Evan more than anything. Hell, he'd kill for just one chance to fuck the smaller man into his mattress, to claim him and mark him. But Cody wasn't a fool; he knew that, if he ever got even a small taste of Evan, he'd never let him go. Even if he just kissed the older man, Cody wouldn't be able to just end things there. For the love of God, Cody was being a stalker now; if Evan ever did anything that went beyond friendship, he'd lose it. Sure, a lot of people thought he had a thing for Randy or Ted, but that wasn't the case. Randy and Ted were his friends, no matter what kind of storyline they were working on, and nothing was ever going to change that. Evan was entirely different though. Cody craved Evan, needed him more than he needed air, and being unable to have him yet was suffocating him. However, Cody was going to have Evan, one way or another. Not even Evan's weird ass hobby was going to deter the taller man from getting what he wanted. Actually, he thought it was kind of hot that Evan liked to cross dress once in a while; the high flyer made one fucking hot girl.

Shifting slightly, Cody pressed himself closer to the wall corner, watching as Evan got up and started walking towards the back stage area of the arena. Licking his lips, Cody followed him, knowing very well that most of the wrestlers had found their own spots to rest until the storm had passed. Luckily, the arena they were at had a lot of offices and rooms with space. And Cody had been more than adamant about getting a space just for himself and, of course, Evan. Tonight was the night. Cody had made up his mind. He would have Evan, would claim him as his own, tonight.

Most of the wrestlers were retiring for the night, having showered and changed out of their ring gear. Not many of them were still in the locker room. Treading a few feet behind Evan, Cody entered the locker room, making sure that he darted behind a row of lockers in order to conceal himself until the time was right.

"Jack? You in here? Sorry I kind of up and left. I got bored and I wanted to roam… You're not made are you?"

Cody closed his eyes and listened to Evan's voice. It was just as peppy and energetic as always, even if it did sound a little too high pitched for it to be Evan. Still, he wasn't going to complain; hearing that sweet voice was making him half hard, and Cody wanted so much more.

"Jaaaaaack? Why you no answer me?" Cody growled. Why was Evan so hell bent on getting Swagger's attention? The blonde wasn't worthy of Evan, but Cody was. In all honesty, Cody was more than worthy.

Cody heard Evan sigh and he peeked around the lockers. Evan was sitting on a bench, pouting and staring at the ground. Knowing that no one else was in the locker room, Cody moved away from his hiding spot and made his way over to the pouting man. Hearing someone else's footsteps, Evan looked up, a bright smile on his flawless face. Grinning down at the small man – God, he looked so feminine! – Cody's grin grew when a light blush started tainting Evan's cheeks. Obviously embarrassed, Evan started stammering as he spoke up.

"C-Cody? What are you doing here? I thought that you were somewhere else? D-do you know where Jack is? I kind of need…to…find…him…" Evan trailed off as Cody sat down beside him. Looking around the locker room, probably for Jack, Evan crossed his arms over his chest and started chewing on his bottom lip.

"I have no idea where Jack is. We're the only ones in the locker room."

"Oh…" Evan looked down at the floor, and Cody could tell that the other man was uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to be around Cody so much. That would explain why the high flyer was always so fidgety around him, but the younger man didn't think that was the case. Tired of being subtle about everything, Cody wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulder, forcing the smaller man closer to his own body.

"C-Cody?"

"Evan, I need to tell you something very important." Evan's face was red and flushed, and it made him look so fucking adorable. More so, even, than usual, and Cody had to restrain himself from forcing Evan down and fucking him then and there.

"What do you need to t-tell me, Cody?"

Unable to stop himself, Cody pressed his lips to Evan's in a rough, possessive kiss, one that was bruising and demanding. Evan stilled for a few seconds before returning the kiss. Cody's lips turned up in a victorious smirk and he deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance into that warm, sweet mouth. A soft moan from the other made Cody's cock twitch, and he pulled Evan closer, wanting, _needing_, to feel the other man's body touching his own. He felt Evan's hands run through his hair, caressing, tugging, and he moaned himself.

Things would have continued had he not felt something strange press against his chest. Something that definitely should not be there, even if Evan had a liking for cross dressing. Pulling away, Cody stared down at Evan's chest, before his eyes moved up to those big, brown eyes he'd fallen so hard for. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it, not knowing exactly what to say. Evan fidgeted under his gaze, his face red.

"Evan…"

"Y-yeah, Cody?"

"Are those…are those boobs?" There was a moment of silence before Evan hung his head and nodded.

"Yeah…those are boobs."

"…Why do you have boobs? You're a guy."

"Well…it's kind of a weird…uncomfortable story…" Cody sighed and forced Evan to look at him. The tears that shone so brightly in those expressive eyes made him feel bad. He never wanted to see Evan upset. Ever.

"I wanna know." Nodding, Evan sighed.

"Ever since I was a teenager, my body's changed from that of a male's to that of a female's. I have no clue why; neither does my family or any of the doctors I've been to. All we know for sure is that it only happens once a month, during the new moon, from mid-night to mid-night. A full twenty-four hours. My parents told me that it was a special condition, that _I_ was special, and I am. I'm only one of three guys in our business, that I know of, who has this gift. John Cena and Alex Shelley are the other guys. I don't mind it. I actually kind of like it; it's different and unique. Ignoring it or hating it wouldn't allow me to be myself, so I embraced it."

Evan put on a brave face, but Cody could see the fear and insecurity in those eyes. But it didn't seem as though Evan was ashamed of what he was; if he was, then he wouldn't have been able to speak about his…uh, gift, so freely. As Cody studied Evan, the older man's (woman's?) face turned even redder, if possible, and he shifted under the scrutiny. And then, it started making sense: Evan constantly fidgeting when he was around, his constant embarrassment, his stuttering. How could Cody not have noticed the looks, the longing? Evan liked him. In the same way that Cody liked Evan. It all made sense now, and it made Cody's heart beat faster. Knowing that Evan returned his feelings made him feel more confident, more sure of himself. But right now, at that moment in time, Evan needed to be reassured and comforted. After all, he had just told Cody something very personal and very damaging, if it got into the wrong hands.

"You know, I always noticed that you'd dress, look, and act differently every so often. I just thought you liked to cross dress or something," Cody said before shrugging at Evan's shocked expression. "It never bothered me. Actually, I thought it was kind of hot."

"Hot?" Evan squeaked and Cody grinned before he reached out and tugged Evan closer to him.

"Yeah. Pretty fucking hot. I'd think about what you'd look like wearing a skirt, and then I'd think about fucking you in a skirt. I've wanted you for a while now, Evan. I want to fuck you, claim you, as mine and mine alone. I don't care if you turn into a girl once a month. I've seen weirder things. Dustin _is_ my half brother after all." Understanding flooded Evan's brown eyes and he nodded, smiling shyly at the younger man.

"So…you don't mind that I'm special?"

Cody laughed softly and kissed Evan hungrily. Evan moaned and pressed his (her?) body closer to Cody's. Maneuvering so that Evan was sitting on his lap, he started grinding his hips into Cody's, making his dick jump and swell at the press. Growling, Cody wrapped his arms around Evan in a possessive embrace, one that Evan welcomed. Hands started grasping, groping, and soon, clothing was shed, leaving them bared naked to the world around them. Pulling away from the high flyer, Cody's eyes took in the sight before him: Evan, in all of his glorious, womanly form, naked, panting softly and face flushed.

It was a marvelous sight, and Cody couldn't stand it. He _had_ to have Evan. _Now_. Cody gasped out loud as he felt Evan's tight heat envelop his hard dick. Evan gasped in pain and pleasure, and Cody stilled. Looking at the smaller man in his arms, concern soon swelled his eyes as he thought of something. What if Evan had never had sex as a woman? What if Cody was his first? There had been no prep before hand, nothing to cease Evan into it, and it was obvious that the older brunette was in pain. As if he could read Cody' mind, Evan leaned in and pressed a heated kiss to his lips, moaning when Cody responded enthusiastically.

"Cody…I need you…so bad… Please, Cody…please…"

That was all the encouragement Cody needed. Pulling out, he slammed back into the smaller body, trying to quell the pang of guilt he felt as Evan gasped again. After a few more thrusts, Evan's gasps of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure, and he reached out and grabbed onto Cody, tangling one hand in his hair while the other clawed at his shoulder. But Cody didn't mind; he loved the pain, it made everything so much better, sweeter. His speed picked up as he pounded into the smaller brunette, moaning and growling like a wild animal, all the while saying 'Mine' over and over again. While Cody had had sex before, it had never been like this, it had never been so raw, so passionate, so hot and sexy. This was everything he wanted, everything he fucking needed, and he had no regrets, especially with Evan cry out his name every single fucking time Cody hit his sweet spot.

His stomach began to tighten, and Cody knew that he was about to let loose. With a bittersweet cry, not wanting it to end, Cody pounded into Evan's tight heat one last time before he came. Evan shuddered as he did so, releasing a loud cry, and Cody smiled, knowing that Evan had been thoroughly satisfied as well.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more, tangled in each other's arms. Cody had finally claimed what was his, and he was never going to let go.

**. . . . .**

Evan released a soft purring noise as Cody's hand caressed his bare skin. It had been more than a week since the new moon, and his relationship with Cody was still in full swing. Neither one regretted what happened on that day; both saw it as a wondering memory, something special that they both shared. After their locker room rendezvous, Evan and Cody showered and put their clothes back on before they wandered back to the room Cody had staked out as his. As soon as they got back, they had a repeat of their locker room encounter, and it was just as good, if not better, than their first time together. Thankfully, the snow storm had subsided the next day and they were able to make it to their hotel before night fall.

It may have only been a week, but it had been the best week of Evan's life. Cody didn't care if he was a girl one day of the month or not, and for that, Evan was thankful. Not because he was ashamed of his woman side, because he wasn't, but being accepted by the one he cared for made everything so much easier for him. But Jack and Kofi didn't have to threaten Cody with serious bodily injury if the third generation superstar hurt Evan in any way, shape, or form.

A soft kiss placed on his neck brought Evan out of his thoughts, and he looked over his shoulder at the younger man. A smile made its way onto his face as Cody, eyes never leaving Evan's, continued to place loving, open mouthed kisses to Evan's bare skin. Turning onto his back, Evan reached for his lover and pulled him close, moaning when he felt Cody's erection press against his thigh.

Evan was special. He had always known that and had always been told that. But he believed it more whenever Cody told him that.


End file.
